Tamer Magic
Tamer Magic (テイマーマジック Teimāmajikku) is a Caster Type Magic used by Tamer Mages that involves the taming and controlling of creatures. Description Tamer Magic is a type of Magic in which the user makes a connection or bond with a animal/creature by opening their hearts. This process is known as Taming. Certain species are harder to tame than others such as Humans vs. the Tenrou Squirrel. While it would appear that intelligence of the species plays a vital role, this is not the case. The difficulty of taming a certain species is determined by the race's ability to use Magic. In order to perform a Successful Tame, the user has to enter a state in which their bodies are left vulnerable. A direct link to the organism they're trying to obtain is made aka opening their hearts. In this state, the user tries to persuade the target that they're a friend and not a enemy. In the target does not believe them, they have the right to cancel a Tame Link. The user also has the right to cancel their own Tame Link. The species' rage or fear can also force the link shut, practically blasting the user mentally. Typically, the more capable the creature is at using magic, the stronger and more painful the mental blast. While attempting to tame a human or creature, through the unstable link, the Tamer is able to gather information about the target. The longer the two are connected, the more information the Tamer can get. This is both useful and risky because if the target is able to break the link, the tamer could suffer a lot of mental pain. Additionally, this can become a doubled edged sword because the target can also gather information about the Tamer. If the Tame is successful, the user and the designated creature can communicate. The link between the user and creature is permanent unless the user decides to release it, often resulting with the creature losing all memory of their time with the user. The link also connects the pain sensors between the two creatures. If the user is hurt, the creature feels it and vice versa. This is a defense mechanism that lets the other know something is wrong. With a established link, both parties know where the other is at. The more Tames one obtains, their stronger their Tame Links are. A strong Tame Links allows one to achieve many things. Tamers can summon an already tamed creature to their location using their own magic power. The farther the distance, the more magic power is required for it's activated. Due to being magically charged by their owner, a advanced spell can allow a creature to undergo a temporary transformation that boosts their overall abilities. This is called a Symbiosis Evolution. A Permanent Link is a term coined by Tamers who keep a certain creature with them at all times. It is speculated the longer you keep a link with a creature, the stronger it can become. Tamer Ranks A Tamer Rank is the the status of one who practices Tamer Magic. This Rank gives a variety of information about the user ad their strength. The higher one's Tamer Rank, the higher the chance they have at taming creatures. Tamers who choose to specialize in Taming specific types of creatures have a special, usually unique, Tamer Rank. Novice Tamer- One who has just started Taming is known as a Novice Tamer. Typically, in the Taming Community, they are looked down upon and made fun of. Because of the stress Taming can put on one, most who practice Taming usually give up and stay at this stage. Advanced Tamer- With at least 30 Tames under their belt, Advanced Tamers are now officially recognized by the Taming Community. Advanced Tamers have no problem taming creatures who can't utilize magic. Master Tamer- To become a Master Tamer, one needs at least 100 Tames and to have Tamed a Humanoid Creature, which is one of the hardest things. Master Tamers are gifted with many privileges in the Magic World. Legendary Tamer- One who has Tamed over 1000 creatures are Legendary Tamers. Legendary Tamers are known for their almost instantaneous Tames and extreme knowledge of creatures. Aquatic Tamer- Those who have this rank have chosen to specialize in Taming creatures who have made their home in or, at least, near bodies of water. While they're more likely to Tame marine life, these Tamers usually struggle to tame creatures whom aren't aquatic. Taming Rates The Taming Rate Classification was invented by Legendary Tamer, Egad Crosse and the Taming Rates were documented by Master Tamer, Lexi Star and Legendary Tamer, Egad Crosse. Some of the information is borrowed from the Castor Scale Taming Rate Classification Taming Rate by Creature Category:Magic and AbilitiesCategory:Caster MagicCategory:Caster-MagicCategory:Holder MagicTriviaCategory:Greenvivillon * Some Tamers have things they say while attempting to tame a creature.